The Neko And The Strawberry
by Ari-chan xxx
Summary: A crappy Amuto fanfic sorta kutau I'll probably write more even if no one reads them. It's pretty stupid so if you like stupid amuto fanfics this is the story for you!


**Ari-chan: ****Hiya! I apoligize for shitty spelling and grammar because english is my second language. I also apoligize for a stupid story but I did my best! **

**Ikuto: ****No one gives two shits about how you cant spell...**

**Ari-chan:****What that? *gets out a squirty bottle***

**Ikuto: ****I said no on- actually i said you were fabulous**

**Amu: ****Ari-chan does not own Shugo Chara or the characters**

Ages: Amu:15 Ikuto:16 Utau:15 Kukai:16 Tadase:14

**AMU'S POV**

*Sighs* A new school. New People. New EVERYTHING! I miss Nadeshiko. Why did she have to go to another school?

There was board wit our rooms on it surrounded by students.

Some jack-ass pushed me over.

He offered me his hand to help me up.

"Watch where your going next time!" I yelled with my cool 'n' spicy attitude.

I got better look at him an he was suprisingly hott, midnight blue eyes with matching hair, tall and muscular yet slender. But he's still a douche for pushing me over.

"What's your name?" I asked him

He smirked and said:

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And you?"

"Amu, Hinamori Amu."

He smirked again then walked off.

"God! That smirk is so obnoxious!" I thought to myself

I hope HE isnt my room mate. I swear I felt shivers going my spine at the thought of it.

Speaking of which I never found out which is my room.

I found my name. Room 142.

CRAP. I didnt check who was in my room. Oh well, I find out soon enough.

I frantically dash aroung the hallways until I finally reach room 142!

When I opened the door who the fuck else would be there other than... IT.

"Yo." Ikuto said calmly looking back down at his manga

"W-Why are YOU here?!"

"Why wouldnt I?" He smirked

"Please tell me theres another person staying here?" I asked hopefully

"No."

My hopes shattered into a million pieces.

When I finally stopped sulking I got up and looked at the room.

"HUH?! WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE BED?!"

"Guess you have to share with me."

"NO. You WILL sleep on the floor, right?" I said twitching my eyebrow

He just completly ignored me...

"Pfft. Whatever im going out. Try not to look though my things when im gone"

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Dont go though you stuff. Sure." I said as soon as she left, smirking

I put down the manga then sit on floor in front of Amu's belongings and opened the bag.

"Why do girls need so much stuff?" I though to myself

Something caught my eye in her bag

I chuckled to myself.

**AMU'S POV**

"Bye Utau-chan!" I called down the hallway to the blond.

I opened the door.

What do I find other than fucking Ikuto with a pair of my panties and on of my bras on head!

What the hell? does he have cat ears and a tail?

"IKUTO! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU MY BAG WAS OUT OF BOUNDS!"

"I dont like those rules though."

"WELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE? NO!"

*Knock Knock*

"WHAT?!" I yelled swing the door open

"Miss Hinamori-san, what seems to be the problem?" Said a blond baby-faced boy calmly who was trying to open the door

"Huh? Oh! Nothing at all!" I lied trying to keep the door shut over but i failed

The blond looked at Ikuto who STILL had the panties and bra on his head

"I see." The blond sweat-dropped

"Would you like any help all?"

"No thanks blondie." Ikuto said bluntly getting up to stand next to Amu

"ok then ill be off! Oh Im Tadase Hotori the hall monitor"

"Thats nice." Ikuto said shutting the door on him

"And those do NOT fucking belong to you! Undertand?" I said trying to grab my belongings off is head.

I could feel my cheeks blushing red

**NORMAL POV**

"Ikuto... You baka... how did you get these stuck like this?" Amu asked her face just centimeters from his, lips almost touching

Ikuto took no hesitation in kissing her fully on the lips, tongue and all. Amu was surprised, thus giving him an entrance

When Ikuto finally pulled away Amu was glowing several shades of red

"Mmm..."Ikuto hummed softly

"W-What?"Amu stuttered

He leaned over to Amu's ear, brushing away any hair in the way.

"Strawberries" He whispered followed but him nipping her ear

After a few minutes when Amu had finally cooled of

"Ew."

"Hm?"

Amu did what what Ikuto did and leaned over to his ear and whispered:

"Cat hair." Again followed by a light bite on his ear

When shes leaned back she couldnt help but laugh

"You shouldnt touch such erotic places."

"Nani?"

"My ears. You too, thats your erotic place as well."

"Ok?" Amu said not entirely sure what he was on about.

Ikuto reached to the back of his head and when he brought his hand back he was holding my undergarments.

"I believe these are yours."

"O-oh. H-hai" Amu said getting all flustered again

"Your very busty for your age. Well bustier than my sister who is your age." Ikuto said making matters worse. (she is alot curvier now)

"HUH? STUPID PERVERTED CAT!"Amu yelled

"Thats sexual harrassment, Ikuto." said a familar voice to both.

"So Amu have to share a room with my pervert brother? And hes already stole your underwear and called you busty. *Tut Tut* Ikuto, even talking about my bust?"

Amu turned around to see Utau! Someone as nice and beautiful is siblings with the stupid pervert cat!

"U-Utau! Why are you here?" Amu asked sounding pretty nervous for some reason

"I wanted to see if you wanted to met Kukai my boyfriend."

Ikutos eyes widened slightly

"Ku-Kukai? He goes to this school?" Ikuto said sounding the happiest Amu had ever seen.

"Can I come too?" Ikuto asked still looking down at his crossed legs

"Will you stop being a pervert to Amu?"

"But she has such a curvy body!"

Amu and Utau glared daggers at him

"For a day?"

"No."

"A week?"

"No."

"2 weeks?"

"Fine." Amu said shugging her shoulders while looking at Utau

"Ok lets go." Utau said leading the way

"Amu, this will be like a double date" Ikuto said smirking

"Oh did i forget to metion? Everytime you say something some what perverted it add another week"

"Even if I get a-"

"Yes Ikuto even if you get a stiffy" Amu sighed

"Thats going to be very hard fo me if Amus sleeping in my bed "

"WHAT!" Utau yelled

"Ahh! No, Ikuto your sleeping on the floor" Amu said

"Guys, shut up. Were here"

**KUKAI'S POV**

"Utau!" I yell with a goofy smile on my face

"Kukai, you remeber Ikuto right?" Utau asked looking hopeful foe her brother

"Of course!"

"Whos that? Your girlfriend Ikuto?" I said nudge Ikuto, the pinkette was drinking fruit milk from a nearby vending machine causing her to choke at my question but after she stopped choking she was laughing her ass off!

"HAHA-IN HIS DREAMS-HAHA" She started laughing

"Hahaha! I like this chick!" I laughed

"Babe, this is Hinamori Amu, Amu this is Souma Kukai."

"Huh? Hinamori? oh so your the one that Ikuto stole your panties and bra! Haha!" I laughed loudly

"Errrr... Id rather not talk about it..." Hinamori-san said nervously

"Whats important is what happened after. right Amu?" Ikuto said with huge smirk on his face

"What happened after...?" Utau said sternly

"We-" Ikuto was interupted

"The bit at the back of the bra got stuck in his hair! Haha..." Amu saved herself

"Hahaha! That would be funny!" I chuckled loudly

"By the way Utau, when did you get into our room?" Amu asked calmly

"When you were trying to get the bra out of his hair..."

"Im sorry! I was Ikuto who forced me to-" Amu tried but I still have no one idea what their talking about

"Its ok. I dont care." Utau said sounding very casual

"Amu we should go take care of your bed if your so againest my idea."

"Oh ok. Aregato Ikuto."

**IKUTO'S POV**

When me and Amu got back to the room Amu said it was to hot so she's gonna take a shower

I have a great plan/idea

"If you peek ill add on 1 month to your time" Amu said but she only had a towel on making it impossible to listen.

Heres my plan:

1. Take off my clothes

2. Sneak into the bathroom

3. Get in shower

4. Pleasure her so she forgets about the 'perv bet thing'

5. Shell relise im amazing at making love

6. And then she will want me BAM!

Easy except i dont think the 2nd half will work but what ever

I cracked the door open enough to see inside.

She was wearing a black bra with white lace over the cups and matching panties.

"Sexy!" I thought to myself

When she finally got in the shower i left the door and locked the door to out room.

Then I undressed and waited by the door for her to turn around

"Ok... NOW!" I snuck into the bathroom unseen! good.

Careful, careful, careful... NOW!

I ran into the shower and wrapped my arms around her in one movement

At first she screamed but then she turned around not even covering herself up, whats she thinking?

Is she angry, sad, happy,does she feel VIOLATED?

But she suddenly hugged me as if I was her lover she hadnt seen in years.

Does she love me as well? Surely not.

Maybe though... ARRGGHH! WHATS SHE THINKING?

**AMU'S POV**

What am I doing?

Do I love Ikuto?

Of course not hes a massive Perv!

But then why arent I yealling at him?

Why am I hugging him?

Thats it i'm asking him his feelings

"Ikuto?"

"Y-Yes?"

Did he just stutter?

weird.

"What are your true feelings for me?"

"I-I love you, I think..."

"Me too, I dont know but Im hugging you, naked."

"M-M-Me too, I think thats a good sign do you?"

"Hai." I said putting my face in his chest

"What about Utau?"I asked

"What about her? This is our relationship, not hers."

"Mmm. Wanna have fun well were naked?" I said seducely

"With you? Any day"

"Bedroom?"

"Sure"

I jumped of his lap to run to the door

**NORMAL POV**

By the time Ikuto got to the bedroom Amu lying on their bed ready.

Ikuto joined her **(IMAGINE SEX SCENE)**

The lovers were panting and sweaty when Amu's phone went off

It was Utau

"Hel-ll-o?" Amu panted between thrusts

"Amu? What are you doing?" Utau said at the other end

"Do you wanna know?" Shouted loud enough for Utau and Kukai to hear him

"Well thats sorta why I called you" A clueless Utau said

"Ok well give you a hint then, WE ARE AN ITEM NOW" Ikuto shouted

"I still dont get it..." Utau was so confused

"Begins in 'S' ends in 'X' got it yet?"

"OH GAWD! ALREADY ONLY TWO HOURS AGO YOUS WERE FIGHTING!"

"How did Kukai not get it?!" I asked surprised

"He did. But he was too busy laughing his ass of to tell me..." Utau said half laughing

"Is that all?" Ikuto asked Utau

"UM! Yes you guys keep fucking then! HAAHHAHAH-" Utau hang up from laughing to hard

"Well we should keep fucking then! hahaha!" Amu laughed

**See told you my english grammar and spelling is awful and thanks for reading! **

**Ikuto: ****HEY! AMU!**

**Amu:**** What?**

**Ikuto:**** I fucked you!**

**Amu:**** I hate you Ari-chan!**

**Ari-chan:**** Well would you rather I wrote a TADAMU fanfic then?**

**Tadase:**** Yes!**

**Ikuto:**** Ew! In ur dreams Tadagay!**

**Amu:**** I know right!^^^**

**Please review if enjoyed it (doubt anyone did) thanks for reading!**


End file.
